RICK!
by willowmorrgainne1213
Summary: "Rick  when you  write   ,  do you  , .. Do you see it in your head  like a movie ?  I mean  when  I  read  its like a move in my  head  I don't even see the  words  as I  read them   it's a movie   I just  get lost in  it "
1. Chapter 1

_**I DO NOT OWN CASTLE **_

_**I don't like Josh he drives me insane which is sad because Victor Weber is really hot , maybe he need s to go to another show, Grays Anatomy would be a good place they have all kinds of hot doctors there, one more couldn't hurt …**_

It had been a long 3 days , Kate had been shot at ,almost pushed out a window and then nearly run over by a car and all three times Castle had saved her . It wasn't like it was something new it happened all the time but every day she grew closer to castle ..and farther from Josh , everything d started being so complicated since the L.A. trip she had almost slept with Castle if he had still been sitting there when she came back out of her room she would have..

Kate in her favorite chair reading naked heat , and drinking a glass of wine, which castle had also given her when he gave her the book .. Kate became frustrated when she got to a sex scene not because she didn't like them because the little vision in her head always put her and Castle in the Place of Nikki and Rook Kate slammed the book closed and picked up her phone …. And dialed Castles number

"Detective , nice of you to call do we have a murder again already " " or did you just miss me " he said in a teasingly seductive voice that sent a shiver through her body …

"uh no Castle no body , um.. I just wanted to ask you a question "

"jeans and a t shirt .." he teased

"What ?" Kate asked a little confused

"didn't you want to know what I was wearing " "I told you mine tell me yours "

"Castle , no that was not my question" .. Kate shook her head ..

" okay detective I will answer your question only if you tell me what you are wearing .. "

"oh hell Rick , fine !, I'm wearing a pair of Guinness boxer shorts and a matching tank top .. Happy now ?"

"yes I am, more than you know detective , I don't guess I can get you to take a picture of you wearing this and send it to me …"

"You are pushing it Castle "

"okay okay what do you want to know Kate ."

She took a deep breath then let it out .. And opened her mouth and paused ..

"Kate are you okay?, is something wrong ?"

" no I am fine , nothing is wrong , Rick when you write , do you , .. Do you see it in your head like a movie ? I mean when I read its like a move in my head I don't even see the words as I read them it's a movie I just get lost in it " .. "well ?" She questioned

"well Kate yeah I guess I do I see it happening as I write .. "

" So you see you and me like at work , solving murders "

"yeah I guess I do .. Why ? What's wrong Kate ?

"Nothings is wrong I was reading Naked Heat and something in the book got me to thinking …"

" " did I put something in the book that I shouldn't have " he asked as he went over the book in his head

" No , Rick .. Just let me get this out .okay?"

"Yeah yeah go ahead ".. He answered

So Rick when you write you see us in the places of Rook and Nikki .. Right ?"

"Yeah "

"So what about the sex scenes you write … who do you see ?"

" uh Kate are you drinking ?"

"I have had one glass of wine so no I'm not drunk .. Now answer me .."

"Beckett , I .. uh well…. "

Just then Castle heard a noise on Kate's end of the line

"Oh hey Josh I thought you were working late tonight " Kate said from her end of the line .

"Who you talking to babe " he heard Josh ask

"Oh its Castle, we were talking about his book "Kate answered

Don't you see him enough at work why do you have to always be with him or talking to him ?"Josh complained

"Josh he is my friend , my best friend , why ?.. Are you gonna try and tell me who I can and cant talk to in my own fucking house Josh " she countered castle could hear her gearing up she was about to let loose on the guy ..

"Kate ?" Castle called in to the phone but go no reply

"Kate I am your boyfriend and you spend more time with him and talking to him than you do me" Josh answered trying to defend himself

Oh yeah and I fucking wonder why Josh , oh wait because you are either at work or in another country .. What you want me to sit here in my apartment and pine away for you waiting for you to throw me a bone .. "

Are you fucking him Kate ? Castle heard her gasp at Josh's accusation

"No I am not Josh .. "

"But you thought about " he accused

"No " Kate answered

"Yes you did when you went to L.A. with him ." Josh countered sounding sure of himself ..

"No I didn't " Kate answered

"Don't fucking lie to me Kate " .. Josh said as he got closer to her

"Are you okay Kate?" Castle called in to the phone but got no answer.. He knew she was keeping on the line in case Josh go out of hand and became violent . So he listened ..

Kate sat in her chair stunned at the sight before her she had never seen Josh this angry and she wasn't sure what to do .. So she just kept castle on the line ..

Do you think about him when I fucking you Kate ? Josh's voice came closer

No

Are you sure your not wishing it was his hands caressing your naked body ?

No Josh , I have said no why are you asking me this ?

Because I read your diary the other day …

Fuck Kate whispered under her breath , but it was just loud enough for Castle to hear.

So tell me again Kate

Why did you read my diary that is privet ! She yelled

Yeah I read all of it .. Enough to know you have not been completely honest tome about a lot of things .. Your mom for one .. Your alcoholic father , your days as a crazy little slut , or that your Partner has saved your life a number of times ,

So that's what partners do Josh . She spat

Or how about your brief getaway in L.A. you stayed in the same hotel room ..

So …. I had my own room … Kate argued but knew what was coming next ..

Yeah from what I read you just barely stayed in your own room

Josh why did you read my diary what did I do to make you think I was sleeping with Castle .

Josh was really close to Kate now he could hear him breathing so that meant he was in Kate's face ,

"Do you remember the last time I was here and I fucked you from one end of this house to the other ?" Josh asked through clinched teeth

"Yeah so ?" she whispered embarrassed that Castle had heard everything that had been said ..

Do you remember when I was between your legs sucking on your clit how hard you came as you screamed out my name ..

Kate looked at him unsure where he was going with that I need to hang to tell Castle bye before we finish this conversation .. Kate said as she put the phone to her ear .

"Oh no Katie he needs to hear your answer .. Josh spat .

Why does Castle need to know about the things we do when we have sex Kate asked sounding scared

Castle I will talk to you tomorrow okay… she said into the phone as she stared Josh down

Are you okay ? Castle asked

"Yeah Castle I am fi….

Do not hang up I said he need to here your answer

Go head Kate castle said in her ear I am okay if you go along he might just calm down .

Now answer me … do you remember? that night he was in her face .. How you came so hard that you broke one of the bars on your rod iron bed ..

Yes she answered

So do you remember Screaming my name ..

Yeah she answered again

That's funny …..

What 's funny she asked

I don't remember changing my name to Rick…

What? Kate looked at Josh confused .

Kate ? Rick spoke into the phone ..

Yeah um I ….hold on a sec

What do you mean by that Josh

"What I mean by that Kate! Is that when I fucked you on the counter and you came you screamed RICK! When I bent you over the table screamed RICK! When you came ,

And when I had my face buried in your pussy sucking on your clit and you came you screamed RICK !.. So like I said my name is not Rick, Kate ! So I am Done , I am out of here have a nice life with your writer ".. He spat ..

"I did ?" She questioned half astonished half embarrassed

"Yes you did you fucking bitch " Josh screamed

Josh, get your shit and get out" …Kate yelled

"Kate are you okay" castle asked

"Yes castle I am fine a little shocked at the moment" but I am fine ..

"Your shocked ?" Castle said sounding out of breath

"Shut up Castle " she warned

"what no all nighter for your writer boy "

"Josh just get out . I am tired, I have had a rough week just go " ..Kate almost pleaded

"Do you want me to come over Kate ?" Castle asked

"NO! uh sorry , I mean no castle I am fine he is leaving now", she says as she follows Josh to the door

"Key ?" She says to josh

He hands it to her

"Maybe you do need to invite him over for a fuck-fest .. Hell maybe while he has you bent over the table and his cock buried in you, you will scream out my name .."

"Josh … that will not happen ." A very fed up Kate stated

"What him not coming over ?" "or the part about having his cock buried in you Josh said sounding smug

"neither , I was talking about the part where you said I would call out your name while his cock was buried in me … bye Josh "she said as she slammed the door in his shocked face

"Okay Castle he is gone .. I am going to hang up now and '…..

"What oh hell no ,you were just talking about my cock being buried in you ,I am not going to get any sleep tonight after hearing you say that … we need to talk .. I just heard a lot of stuff I need answers to"….

"Rick please ….I am so tired and drained physically and mentally" "I can't deal with this right now "

"Okay Kate you know this last year you and I have become friends , best friends , so right now and this time I am offering to come over there as your friend . Tomorrow since you have the day off you are fair game to bagger about what was said … so what do you say …?"

"Well since I haven't eaten, and its your fault , you might be able to persuade me, what are you going to bring me to eat "she smiles

"My fault ? I will have you know I was sitting here minding my own business when you called me .. So what about that makes this my fault ?" he asked mostly just playing along not really expecting an answer .

"You kissed me " she said in a voice he had never head her use when talking to him .

Castle was shocked he took a second to respond "Touché Detective " "how does Pizza and chocolate Ice cream sound ?"

"It sounds like dinner " she answered

"okay I will be there in 30 minutes ." " can we finish the conversation we were having about the book when I get there ? " he teased

"maybe .. It depends "

"on what ?" Rick said as he pulled his jacket on .

"On whether or not we decide to have a fuck fest" "see you in 30 minutes Ricky she purred and hung up the phone .

'


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_What did I just do _, Kate thought to herself as she laid her phone down on the table .. _Well .. Okay maybe he would leave it alone for the night_ ._Is that what she really wanted _?, _For him to leave her alone _... Shaking her head She decided that the first thing she needed to do was put on more clothes , she went in to her room and chose a black ankle length hippy / gypsy skirt it was easier to just slip it over the boxers and leave on the tank top .she stood in front of her mirror for a brief moment and with a nod that meant she was happy with her attire she walked bare foot back to the living room just as the song on her stereo changed .. "Promiscuous" by Nelly Furtado, she picked her remote up, and turned up the volume, and pressing a button to set it to repeat , returning it to its place on the coffee table, her body started swaying as she began to dance to the beat of the music .. Her other outlet besides sparing , was to dance , she had taken a belly dance class in high school she fell completely in love with it , and she had also spent more than her fair share of time in a dance club with Lanie she would mix the different forms of dancing together .. her hips bumped a perfect beat to the music as she turned made her torso roll and back to her hips swaying , completely in sync , losing herself in the music, as she also lost track of time , she never heard the several knocks at the door , and she never heard when Castle entered her apartment , he stopped in awe of the beautiful creature dancing in front of him her body moving perfectly , his eyes roamed her body watching the gracefulness as she moved going from sharp movements with her head and shoulders and hips then easy gentle side step she was a goddess there was no doubt in his mind , he just stood there allowing his eyes to worship her with admiration, then she raised her hands above her head, putting her hands palms together as she did her, already short tank top , raised giving him, a delicious view of her abs'sand her navel ring but the moment her hips moved in a delicious way that he could only decribe as belly dancing with a little kick .. He gasped … oh my god he thought to himself _"I cant take any more"_

" uh…K….Kate, you are going to have to stop there, I cant take anymore .. I think all the air just left my body "

She jumped as he spoke and immediately turned down the volume …. "how long have you been standing there" she asked eyeing him

"Uh well I guess it comes down to how many bullet holes I will leave here with ."

He tried to joke .but the glare she was giving him said he better fess up

"Well in my defense I knocked several times but you didn't hear it .. Your. uh . Music . Was too loud for you to hear "

"how long Castle ?"she said moving closer to him.

"Long enough to yet again be amazed by you ", he smiled

His eyes grew wide as she moved to stand in front of him, with a slight blush to her face that he was not going to mention at this point, putting a finger in the middle of his chest poking him .

"Not a word about this Castle, not one word ! Got it ?"

"not a word .." he confirmed . "But can I say one thing …?"

Squinting her eyes at him …"What castle ?"

"That has to be the hottest thing I have ever seen,. " then before she had a chance to react he smiled saying "lets eat "..

After dinner they opted to make a pallet on the floor in front of the television then set out discussing what movie to watch .. Unable to come to a agreement they opted to watch something on the tv

"Hey Castle , what do you think about watching some Temptation Lane with me I haven't watched it in a few days ?"

"Yeah , that's good with me . Ice cream or popcorn and candy? He asked standing to go into the kitchen ,

"Mmm…ice cream for now .."

Castle returned sitting next to Kate on the pallet. And handing her a spoon .

She mumbled a thanks as she scanned the DVR for her shows …

"Oh my god " Castle Gasps

"What now , Castle "

" You watch true blood ?"

She froze cursing herself silently "yeah so ?"

" We could watch that ".. he smiled

"No way Castle , I am not watching true blood with you."

"Come on , its not like I'm gonna …."

"Stop there don't say what ever it was you were about to say " she said as she turned on Temptation Lane and retrieved a scoop of ice cream from the container …

Castle sat quietly for a few minutes watching the show then he began watching Kate ,

"Castle!"

"Yeah I know, I know, creepy , but I was just wondering if you are you okay ?"

She turned to look at him resting her elbow on the couch behind them , "I'm okay Castle , its not like I 'm some mindless woman who crumbles when he boyfriend breaks up with her .."

"Hey don't go getting all defensive on me , I am just making sure you are okay, you cared about him , you have to feel something Kate, even if its anger , if its , embarrassed, you feel something, Kate ." he said watching her eyes as she took in his words.

"I am fine! Leave it alone Castle !"

"No "

"what "she said shocked

"I said NO" he answered as he stood and went to put the ice cream in the freezer then turned to find she had stood and with the look of it she was preparing for battle "

"why are you here Castle ?"

"Because you need a friend right now "

"So, you coming over here had nothing to do with the fact you over heard that fight and that you were the center of it.?"

"Well yes and no "

"That's what I thought , you are not going to be getting your dick wet tonight , no new notch on your bed post, so you might as well go home. " she said in a voice that sounded like a growl and she turned on her heel and began picking up the cushions that made their pallet .

"Katherine Beckett , that was not what I came over here for , and you know it , you were the one who said something about a fuck fest when we were getting off the phone ..so it sounds to me like you are the one with the agenda here , not me ! He screamed

"Get out Castle !, she spat

He stared at her for a moment , turned towards the door as if to leave then turned around and backtracked . She looked up to see an angry Castle walking towards her. she was shocked she had never seen castle this mad before , stepped backwards as he closed in on her backing her into the wall. and leaning in his face was inches from hers he was so close she could feel his breath on her face then his eyes met hers and he spoke "I am not leaving, you can threaten to shoot me, or even just kick my ass , because I can see that's what you want to do right now , but until you let out what ever it is you have pent up Inside that beautiful head of yours he said gently tapping her head with his pointer finger . "I plan on staying. So we can talk, we can watch TV, or you can keep using me as your punching bag you choose!"

_I' am not really sure I like this chapter it was hard to write . It has been rewritten 3 times, shortened , lengthened , and ignored so I finally made myself write something and this is how it came out … so I hope you guys like it more than I do _


End file.
